The case of Mr Gillies & Mr Perry
by penguinsskrp
Summary: Short stories, not sure if they're going to be drabbles or something more yet. Follows the life of James Gillies and Robert Perry. Yes I do pair them together in this ff so if you don't like please don't read. Other possible guest stars include Murdoch and all the rest. please r&r! Enjoy! rated T for now, might change later.


**A/N so this takes place sometime after Gillies jumped. He's alive and back in action! **

"GILLIES!" A shout rang from around the corner. The detective was gaining now, only a good few yards behind him. _He _wasrunning, or as fast as someone with a bleeding and twisted ankle can run. Hobbling was just too undignified a word. Pretty soon the detective would catch up with him. Then it'd be all, why'd you do it? What could you possibly think to gain by this? All these innocent people? For what? Revenge?

'Yes, Murdoch you twit.' His pace was slowing. 'Of course it was for revenge. But not only that, you're just too much fun to toy with. And I'm not done with you yet.' He came to a sudden halt as sheer pain bit up his leg. He couldn't go much further, not without causing severe damage to the ligaments. He stumbled forward a little before grabbing the wall and holding himself upright. A few moments later and he could clearly here the detective's footsteps steadily growing closer. He let out a mute sigh as Murdoch stepped into view.

They stared at each other a good few seconds before he spoke up.

"Well, looks like you caught me." He said, sly smile slipping onto his face. Murdoch regarded him a moment longer, looking over his features. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he saw the detective flinch upon seeing him. But, alas, that couldn't be.

"Gillies." Murdoch's voice was calm this time, though his body said otherwise. "I'd ask why you did it, but I'm sure I already know the answer."

"Are you? Are you absolutely sure Murdoch?" He taunted. Murdoch nodded but didn't look convinced. Gillies grinned holding his wrists out, balancing lightly on his one good leg. "Then what could you possibly be waiting for?" He gave his arms a small shake indicating now was the time to arrest him.

Murdoch wanted to say that he was waiting for back up, but he didn't want to give anything away, much less anything that might give Gillies the upper hand. But he needed to stall.

"All in good time." He said, face suddenly cold. An idea popped into his head. "Tell me why then."

Gillies cocked his head to the sighed, fanning confusion. "Whatever do you mean, detective?"

"You asked if I was sure, about your reasoning behind all this. Well I'm not. So tell me why."

Gillies grinned. "Alright then" He pointed. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes you, always you." He smiled, but it was cruel. Murdoch took a step back.

"I have a sense we're no longer talking about the same thing."

"You want to know why I picked you, out of the little constables and detectives." He took a step forward or maybe a hop.

"I'm supposing it has something to do with the fact that I arrested you those few years back." He took another step back.

"I'm supposing you're right." He grinned, matching Murdoch step for step. "But that's not what you're asking."

"Fine. Why the town's people. Why hurt them, why kill a man –"

"To attract your attention of course."Gillies shifted slightly, grimacing at the movement.

Murdoch frowned at the gesture but didn't question it. "Gillies, listen to me, this revenge you seem hell bent to make, fine so be it. But don't drag other, innocent lives into it."

"Other innocent lives beingggg" He dragged the word out, seeming to contemplate it. "Julia?" He finished.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this."Murdoch was slowly becoming more uncomfortable. He wanted to drag his attention away from escaping, but this was the last thing he wanted to discuss with the criminal.

"Oh so not the constable then?"

"George is-"

"He shot me."

"He was-"

"Innocent? Is that what you were going to say detective? Innocent how? Like Julia in the murder of her precious husband?"

"_You_ did that! Not her."

"You'd be surprised what the rest of the world thinks." Grinning, always grinning.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Murdoch finally yelled, he didn't need to be reminded of all the things that had happened in the past year.

Gillies let out a laugh. It was cold. "Why Murdoch, silly, naïve Murdoch. Of course it does! It has _everything_ to do with them. Because that's the only way to get to you. Through them." He smiled again, predatory-like this time.

Murdoch was afraid he'd say something like that, but deep down he's guessed he'd already knew. He'd known the moment Gillies started targeting him personally. "But why?" It was a stupid question really. He honestly didn't even mean to ask it, it just sort of slipped out. But he couldn't think of anything else to say in a situation like this.

"Why? Because I can." Gillies's eyes met his, and Murdoch actually felt himself grow cold. "Because you were going to have me hung. You still are. Because you ruined my life, my dreams. Because you tricked me, all those years back on campus, you tricked Robert. You made him turn on me! My best friend! I lost everything that day, thanks to you!"

Murdoch met his stare evenly. "And you have no one to blame but yourself. James, you've killed a man, multiple men and woman. I had to arrest you back then. Maybe I was wrong to trick Mr. Perry like that, but we needed a confession."

"He would have never told you if you hadn't terrified him." He whispered.

"Death does that to people. . ."

"You made him believe I was trying to kill him!"He shouted.

"And you did, didn't you?!" Murdoch yelled right back.

Silence.

"You claim to say that he was your best friend, when I've got a coroner who can justify otherwise."

Slowly Gillies met his eyes.

"You killed him, do you deny it?"

"You love Julia, do you deny that?"

"…"

"Detective? I'm waiting?" Murdoch thought he sounded like a petulant child.

"Yes. I do love her. But you already knew that."

Gillies must have grinned what was for the umpteenth time that night. "Then why ask questions you already know the answer to?"

Murdoch frowned, not really following. "Killing someone and loving them are two completely different things."

"Yes?" Gillies looked at him questioningly.

"Then why mention Julia when I-"

"Mentioned Robert?" Murdoch nodded.

"Because like always, Murdoch, you're missing the big picture." He rolled his eyes to add effect.

"What big picture?" Murdoch asked, eyes narrowing.

". . .I love him." It was quiet, but he heard him nonetheless.

"Pardon?"

"I said I love him." Gillies was uncharacteristically looking at the ground.

". . . Robert Perry?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Then why did you kill him?" Gillies looked up, mouth open like he might say something when his glance shot off to the right. A sudden look of fear crossed the younger man's face. And then Murdoch heard it. A growl. Dark and low resounding. Unfortunately he knew what it was; he'd hoped they'd left them back at the mill. Apparently not. Murdoch turned his attention back to Gillies.

"Gillies listen to me, no sudden movements, do you understand?" Gillies nodded, eyes shifting down towards his leg. Murdoch noticed the glance. Running wasn't an option even if he'd had two good legs.

Suddenly a shout along with gunfire rang aloud. The next moment George, Henry and three other constables came rushing around the corner.

"Sir!" George called out.

"George! The dog, shoot it!"

They fired. It took eight good hits and three misses before the thing dropped to the floor. Murdoch felt himself slowly relax.

"Nice work constable," He smiled gratefully at the other man. George returned it before his eyes shifted past him. Smile suddenly wiped clean off.

"Sir! Murdoch, sir! Look!" Murdoch spun around, expecting another dog, but was met with nothing. Noting but an empty wall and a slightly ajar door to the left. The night air slowly creeping in.

"He's gone sir." George said looking both surprised and downtrodden. Murdoch just stared at the door. He couldn't have gotten far. Not on that leg anyway.

"Come on George." He said heading out the door. George nodded, but turned around.

"You lost stay here, Henry, alert the Inspector of our whereabouts and what's happened. The rest of you clean -that- up."He motioned towards the lump on the floor. George turned back, riffle in hand. Taking a deep breath he silently followed after the detective. Cool air brushing around him. He almost let out a sigh; it was surly going to be a long night.


End file.
